gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Fox: Revolution
Star Fox: Revolution would be a new installment in the famed Star Fox series, available on the Wii U and the Nintendo 3DS. The game would feature multiple schemes of control, the most notable being the gyro sensor, which would simulate the cockpit of an Arwing. I've always loved the lore of the Star Fox series, and although I'm not very good at the games, I've consistently been interested in making my own Star Fox game idea that does what I think the series should do. Plot The plot of this game would involve a new radical uprising by a group known as the Supernova League, which is looking to take over the Lylat system and beyond by taking advantage of the arrival of an unstable sun drifting into the area. They are therefore constructing a long-distance laser system that will allow them to destroy this sun, and have created a protective barrier by commandeering the resources of a cluster of planets nearby. They intend to keep the entire Lylat System hostage under threat of radioactive destruction in exchange for total control. As such, the Star Fox team (Fox, Falco, Krystal, and Slippy, as far as actual pilots go, although Fay and Miyu from the unreleased Star Fox 2 will also be playable) has been assigned the task of working against the League in order to put an end to the construction of the laser system so that the League members themselves can be dealt with. Gameplay This game would involve both ground combat and flying missions, but flying missions would take a predominant position to make this title loyal to the fans of Star Fox 64, the most famous installment of the series. All in all, there would be a total of 10 land missions and 20 flying missions, translating to one ground mission for every two flying missions. The ground combat would be upgraded from the last title to feature it, namely Star Fox: Assault. This game would have better graphics and smoother movement, a greater variety and accuracy of weapons, and a wider array of melee moves (for example, this title would feature grab and throw moves). In addition, ground missions will be of a shorter and more constant length so that they don't seem to drag on as much. However, it's the flying and vehicle missions that really showcase the upgrade to the series. Don't worry, classic vehicles like the landmaster and Arwing would still be around, but the gameplay experience would be altered a bit. The Star Fox team would now be piloting a new ship model, the Arwing 3.1, that will be more maneuverable and have more functions. For instance, in addition to rapid fire and charged lasers, a recharging beam upgrade will also be available further into the game that could be used to break up clusters of enemy forces. More than that, certain environmental conditions (such as intense fire or dust), would be matched by specialized vehicles. For example, in superheated environments, the team would the new Searix-8 fighter that features a generator capable of harnessing thermal energy and making it possible to power up fire temporarily, or to enhance the engines for speed boosts. However, you would still have to be careful to keep the converters from overloading, or otherwise internal damage would result that could destroy your ship. Multiplayer This game will also feature multiplayer, and multiplayer will be divided into two modes, both of them playable online. Co-op Play This mode would allow two players to work together on the story mode. For this reason, the 30 levels of the game would be rather large, so that there would be plenty of room for both players to maneuver. Versus Battle In this mode, up to six players (four on the 3DS version) would be able battle it out against each other, in the air or on land, in large, open areas, just like in the other titles in the series. Stages One of the things I liked most about Star Fox 64 was the idea of varying paths depending on what route you took through certain levels. However, instead of entering different routes by taking a different path through one level, each flying level would have two paths that would lead you to a different path. This would make it necessary to experiment with each level to discover all the outcomes. This game, however, would also have a story with cutscenes, so its story would play out in different ways, not unlike Shadow the Hedgehog. Locations *'Corneria' - Star Fox's home planet, a bustling city planet. *'Firidaris' - An inhabited planet with a normal atmosphere, but an abnormal amount of active volcanoes. *'Stagnite' - A rocky, desolate planet on which organic lifeforms are attempting to establish colonized life. *'Hyberna' - A densely forested jungle planet full of deadly plant life. *'Fogowar' - A gaseous planet with no land, but only drifting asteroids and waves of mist in its atmosphere. *'Khaimera' - A fiery planet that is home to numerous dragon-like creatures. *'Alberium' - A snowy, mountainous planet with abnormal levels of auroral activity. *'Itrea' - An abandoned industrial planet overrun with a variety of malfunctioning security drones. *'Zysk' - A planet covered entirely with water, but containing massive, submerged cave systems. *'Sector Q' - A mysterious and terrifying void in space full of inexplicable beings. *'Viral' - A toxic planet carved with deep, wide canyons. *'Fluxia' - An irregular region of space where the flow of time fluctuates, causing frequent slow motion *'Elliptic' - A system consisting of broken up fragments of a formerly whole planet. *'Draxite' - A long gravity field with a spiraling double-helix shape. *'Gyrodan' - A stormy planet with a lower atmosphere consisting only of severe weather and a tranquil upper atmosphere. *'Lyrium' - A remarkably Earth-like planet with tall, rolling hills, water, and bright sun. *'Axiroth' - An abandoned, planet-size chunk of metal infested by everything from organic parasites to robotic donrs. *'Rhodar' - A desert-like planet where the sand moves like waves of water. *'The Laser' - The massive laser created and defended by the Supernova League. *'Nova Base' - The mid-space headquarters of the Supernova League. Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Flying Category:Wii games Category:Wii U Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games Category:3DS games Category:3DS Category:Star Fox Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Upcoming Games